The invention relates to body scanners.
The invention relates more particularly to photographic body scanners that are capable of forming images or records of a body for use in making up suitable garments. Such records may be used in other fields such a surgery or pathology where 3-dimensional information is required. Although various imaging techniques are known using laser sources and mechanical plotting of images, the present invention is directed to scanners that incorporate projection moirxc3xa9 topography where we have now been found it possible to create scanner systems that are physically compact, relatively low in cost, and require a short scanning distance.
Although various non-contact imaging techniques are known which use a laser or infrared light source, they require time to move the sensors to scan a human body, which also affects the data accuracy. Laser strobe or invisible light spectrum radiation may also cause harm to human eyes and organs.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least reduce these problems.
According to the invention there is provided a compact moirxc3xa9 effect body scanner for generating 3-D images, the scanner including an elongate projection module having a light source, a first objection lens for directing a beam of light from the source along a first central longitudinal axis, a first photographic grid for the beam of light and mounted in a plane at right angles to the first central axis to allow light to illuminate a body to be scanned, and an elongate imaging module adjacent the projection module having a second central longitudinal axis parallel to the first central axis, the imaging module incorporating a second objective lens for receiving reflected from the body, a second photograph grid for the reflected light and mounted in a plane at right angles to the second central axis, and an imaging means for recording the reflected deformed grating from the body captured beyond the second photographic grid.
The imaging means is preferably a digital camera.
The first and second objective lenses preferably have the same focal length and are mounted in a same common plane.
Nodal points of the two objective lenses preferably are separated by the same distance from the respective photographic grids.